Mistakes and Retakes
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: part 2 of Valentines day. L has been ignoring Raito ever since Valentines day, and Raito wants to know why.


Alright, here's part 2 of Valentines day. This was requested by Eternaldeath13 so make sure you thank her XD. I do not own Death Note. Okay, srry about that, I don't know how the whole thing got underlined, but I fixed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raito's pov

I sighed as I leaned back in y chair. Valentines day was great , L and I hung out all day, and I even got another kiss, but that wasn't the problem. It was every day AFTER that. L hadn't talked to me at all since that day. A 'get me this' here, or a 'did you find something new' there did NOT satisfy me. I don't know what happened but I am NOT happy. I glanced over at the detective, his large ebony eyes flickering as he glanced across the screen. I looked back at my screen. 'It doesn't make sense.'

XXX later XXX

Once everyone had left I turned to L, his not talking to me for 6 days straight was about to end.

"L."

"…Yes Raito-kun?" He asked, not looking my way. I growled.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"What are you talking about? I am talking to you Raito -kun."

"No, you're not. You're answering me, but you're not talking to me."

"How can I answer you and not be tal-"

"God damn it L! You KNOW what I mean!"

He glanced my way before hi eyes returned to the screen.

"Raito-kun should learn to control his temper."

"If you talked to me we wouldn't have this problem."

"I am talking to-"

"That's IT!" I tackled L out of his chair, wrestling with him across the floor until I landed on top.

"Raito-kun shall remove himself from on top of me before I call Watari-san."

"TRY IT." I replied, glaring.

L stared at me and sighed. "Raito-kun is being imm-"

"SHUT UP!"

L blinked.

"If you're not going to talk to me on the level we established 6 days ago, then don't talk."

"… THAT is what you're mad about? If anything **I** should be mad."

"What!? What the hell do YOU have to be mad about!?"

L glared. "YOU told people MY location! Do you have ANY clue how dangerous that is!?"

"THAT'S why you won't talk to me!?"

"Yes." L replied, calming himself.

"And you call me immature!? You asshole!"

" You made the mistake Raito-kun, not me."

Normal pov

"Augh!" Raito stood up, " I can't STAND you!"

"That's fine," L replied, standing up as well, "we're only chained together, you don't have to look or talk to me." The detective walked over to his computer. Light glared at him along the way. L sat down and proceeded typing.

"…Besides ," He added, "You're as petty as the fights you choose." L hadn't meant it to be offensive, he always spoke his mind. Light didn't know this, and took it offensively, and soon spun L around, pinning him to his chair, glaring. The detective blinked, staring at the younger boy. Light growled before he grabbed L by the shoulders, forcing L's mouth to his. The detective's eyes widened, and he tried to force Light away. As soon as L did this Light grabbed L's crotch and ground his fist into it. L yelped and immediately stopped/

"R-…" L stopped, trying to focus his voice as Light began to make red hickeys across his neck, "Raito-kun, …. STOP." At this Raito bit down, trying to show L that he wasn't going to. The detective winced, and responded by bringing up his leg to hit Raito in between his. The younger man grunted, then assumed that L had not yet learned, and began to violently bite any exposed skin. The detective immediately responded, tears stinging his eyes as he cried for Raito to stop. Light continued, removing L's shirt and making his way down L's chest. When the insomniac began to shake, Light realized he had learned, and began to apologetically kiss all of the red marks. He made his way back up to L's face, kissing away the detective's tears. After L stopped crying Raito made his way back down L's chest, kissing softly. He stopped once he reached L's navel, slowly swirling his tongue, smirking slightly when L whimpered. He moved his tongue around, nipping on occasions, L moaning and arching under him. Light finally stopped his motions, then kissed below L's navel, and slowly traveled down to his pants, undoing them. Raito pulled them off, followed by L's boxers.

L shook, "Raito-kun… DON'T…" Light glared, before he leaned over L again, kissing his hips. "Raito-kun, D-" L bit his lip when Raito bit down hard in between his hip and midsection. L squirmed, but stopped when Raito sat up. The look on his face made L shiver, and the detective thought back as to what he did that put such a look on Light's face. The younger boy picked L up, sitting himself on the chair, L on top. The detective's mind wandered, trying to figure out what Raito was up to. It finally clicked when Raito gripped his hips, raising them, and he realized Raito's pants were undone. L latched onto Light's arms, nails digging.

"Raito-kun! Raito-kun put me down!"

"I intend to."

"No, this is MY chair, of!"

"Well, since you won't come off it, I have to come on.

"I WORK on this, NO."

"Should've thought of that all those times you wouldn't listen to me, now its my turn." With that he pulled L down onto him. L screamed and clung to Raito, eyes swelling up with tears again.

"Shhh…" Raito softly pet L's head, kissing it as well. He hugged L to him and waited for the older man to stop crying. When he calmed down Raito began, lifting L's hips gently, and allowing him to slowly come back down. L shivered each time he did so. Raito had picked up the pace slightly, but not much, soon, L took things on his own, going down faster than Light had anticipated. Light released his grip on L, gasping, and the detective began to move. He hugged Raito's neck, his body bouncing as he moved faster. As soon as Raito moaned and arched his back, they both released. L gasped and flopped down on Raito's chest, spent. Light smiled and kissed the detective's head. Soon they both drifted off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"EEEK!" THUD

Raito blinked, slowly opening his eyes, the detective squirmed, and muttered something along the lines of "go away." Light looked over, stiffening when he saw Matsuda.

"SHIT!"

The brunette quickly got dressed, trying to dress L as well, the detective squirmed, and awoke.

"….. Raito-kun, what are you;"

"Shhh, hurry up, Matsuda's already here."

Light said, glancing over.

L followed the younger boy's gaze, lading on the now passed out Matsuda.

"…..oh…"

"Oh? Is that all you got to say? Come on, hurry up!"

Light went to tidy up everything. L stared at him before he sighed and went over to Matsuda. Light sat down and sighed, blinking when L poked Matsuda. The man stirred and sat up.

"Are you okay Matsuda-san? You took quite a fall.

"

"…fall?" He asked, looking up.

"yes, the floor was recently mopped, however we do not posses any signs to put down."

"oh…" His face was blank for a few moments before he stood and rubbed his head.

"That would kind of explain.." He mumbled.

"Explain what?"

"Oh! Um, nothing!" Matsuda replied, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. L raised his eyebrow as the blushing man left the room. Raito smiled and went over to L.

"Good job."

"Why thank you Raito-kun."

Raito smiled and kissed L's cheek.

"You still mad?"

"Extremely." L replied, kissing Light's cheek, lightly smiling. Light laughed.

"So, you going to go to bed tonight?"

"I will, not sure how well I'll sleep through." L replied, nudging Light. Light smiled as the rest of the task force came in.

"Guess I'll just have to 'help' you out again."

With that they took their seats.


End file.
